


Confess your love

by sugangel7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugangel7/pseuds/sugangel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver have a little discussion before entering the mansion. A missing scene from 2x23 -- "Unthinkable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess your love

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm convinced that they had a discussion like this offscreen.
> 
> But alas, this was the best rendering of that discussion I could come up with. I hope that this doesn't sound too much like wish fulfillment. Constructive feedback is much appreciated as this is unbeta'd and my first foray into Arrow fanfiction so I'm still learning the characters. Thanks!

An eerie darkness greeted them as Queen Manor came into view, the quiet murmur of the motorcycle engine the only noise disturbing the otherwise silent grounds. 

Felicity had long since become used to the grandeur that was Oliver’s childhood home, but it felt strange now to see it in such pristine condition, now when chaos ruled and ravaged the streets of Starling City.

 _But Queen Mansion wasn’t leveled during the earthquake either_ , Felicity remembered, _only the Glades. I guess the one percent really do live a world apart from us mere mortals._

 _Now that’s not fair, Felicity_ , she reprimanded herself, wincing somewhat as she realized that she was seated behind one member of the aforementioned one percent.

The Queen Mansion may have been left untouched, but not the Queens. 

_Although I guess Oliver can’t really be considered part of the one percent anymore, seeing as he’s broke and all..._

“Felicity!” _I didn’t say that all out loud, did I?_

“Yes, Oliver?”

“I said, we’re here. You can let go now.”

“Ohhhh, right,” she stuttered, removing her hands from where they sat wrapped around his waist, grateful that Oliver couldn’t see her blush behind him as she slid down from the bike and removed her helmet. 

Putting it down and turning to face him, she noted the little furrow in his brow, knowing instinctively to pre-empt what he was about to say.

“Felicity, if you –“

“Oliver, no,” she said, “we’ve already come all this way. There’s no turning back now. Besides, we discussed this, this is our only real chance of getting close to Slade. He’ll never see it coming.”

He nodded in assent, but the worry in his eyes hadn’t abated a fraction. 

“I don’t like putting you in danger like this.”

“Too late for that also. You should’ve thought about it before you showed up bleeding in the back of my Mini Cooper. And besides, _you’re_ not putting _me_ anywhere. It’s my life, my choice, remember? Dangling myself as bait for serial killers with a tendency to prey upon innocent women? This ain’t my first rodeo,” she joked, trying for lightness, inwardly fist-pumping when she was rewarded with a momentary victory, a tiny crack in the stolid demeanor that was Oliver Queen. 

“That was different. I was with you the whole time. _You_ were the one who suggested it, and even that time was a close call. What if this –“

“Doesn’t work?” She knew that face, that constant battle he was fighting within himself, her hand coming to rest gently on his forearm. 

“Oliver, no plan is foolproof and I hate to say it, only because I wish I would’ve come up with it myself, but yours is the best idea we’ve had so far. Which might not be saying a lot, seeing as we haven’t had too many great ideas recently.” 

His posture eased, tension dissolving beneath her fingertips, the fluidity of the movement reminding her of the way Oliver would un-notch a bowstring. 

“I did only come up with it because of what you said.”

She smiled at him, reassuringly. “You won’t be with me the whole time, but you _know_ Slade, Oliver. He’s going to want you there as an audience. He wouldn’t hurt me – or at least I hope not much – in the meantime. He’ll want you to be there to witness it. And when you are, you can get him to do his whole evil-guy-monologue about how he managed to outthink you and capture me, and bam! I’ll come at him like a mirakuru-curing ninja! Except slightly less stealthy and graceful. Okay, maybe more than slightly...” she said, faltering at the strange look on his face. “What, you don't think I’m stealthy?”

“It’s not that,” he said, shaking his head. “Felicity, you’re remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it,” she returned, as if on cue, her stomach giving off that little flutter she’d come to associate with his compliments; although, one she’d come to feel less and less of as time went on, not because he never complimented her anymore, but only because she’d grown more comfortable with him and their relationship. It was odd hearing him say those words again, when he was no longer Oliver Queen, mysterious playboy billionaire, but Oliver – her trusted partner and friend.

Shaking the feeling off, she refocused. “But I think I’ll feel more remarkable once we’ve completed the plan. Speaking of, we should...”

“Right,” Oliver said. A sharpness set in, his face like flint, and just like that, he was the Arrow again – whatever guilt he’d felt over letting her be kidnapped by Slade forgotten. “Let’s go over it again. We’re wasting time.”

“Right, so, there’s a camera overlooking the front foyer, you said. I’ll come in, act confused about what’s going on, start asking questions. _What are we doing here, Oliver?_ Frantic and out of sorts, all that jazz. Then you’ll do your whole macho-protector-Oliver routine...”

“I need you to stay here. I need you safe.”

“And I’ll counter back with, _I don’t wanna be safe._ And you’ll try and just leave me like that, totally uncalled for, and I’ll be like _No, mister, you aren’t leaving me here without an explanation!_ ” Felicity exclaimed, snapping her fingers. “And pushed by my insistence to explain yourself,” she emphasized, placing the palm of her hand against her chest, “you will be forced to issue a heartfelt declaration of love for yours truly. Maybe add _he took the wrong woman_ in there to make it sound believable so I can act utterly surprised.”

“Hmm,” Oliver murmured, arms crossed in front of his chest, clearly not trying at all to hide his amusement, “maybe you can just play the parts for both of us.” 

“You laugh now,” she said, wagging her finger at him, “but goodness knows, of the two of us, you are far from the better actor. I’m surprised more people didn’t figure out you were the Arrow sooner. Although I guess that statement just disproves my earlier one. Or it just proves I have an impeccable BS meter. You didn’t fool me for a second, mister, not from the moment I met you. I know when you’re not telling the truth, Oliver Queen. Slade probably does too. You’ve got to sell this. Maybe we should do an actual practice run. I can give you some tips. We can figure out how our bodies will be positioned...”

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, cutting her off mid-ramble. _He really likes that move_ , she thought to herself, not for the first time. _And no wonder, because it’s highly effective, pretty much 99.9% of the time._

“Right, on a time schedule. Give me the cure and let’s do this.” 

She saw him reach into his pocket, but when he removed his hand, a certain glowing blue-colored liquid was conspicuously absent. 

“Oliver—“

“You know what, I’ll give it to you in there. Right after my heartfelt declaration of love. I know you said there was no turning back now, but I want you to have the option. If you decide, while we’re in there, that you can’t do it, all you have to do is say no, and I’ll take you back with me, and we’ll find another way.”

“Okay,” she agreed lightly, finding it silly but realizing that Oliver – for whatever reason ( _and wasn’t that the point of their whole discussion out here?_ ) – still needed more reassurance that she was okay with this, that he hadn’t completely blindsided her with his plan. But they’d come a long way from him unilaterally making her his executive assistant, and she knew exactly what she was signing up for. 

“Hey,” she said, turning to face him fully, making sure he was looking straight at her. “You are going to stop Slade. No more killing. All you have to do is confess your love for me and I promise I will act extremely and suitably shocked,” she noted, smiling, turning to enter through the front doors. 

He nodded his head slightly in return, following after her, neither realizing just how easily she’d keep her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So, last night I convinced myself that Felicity Smoak was in on the plan from the beginning. Because otherwise the integrity of both their characters and their relationship is ruined for me (they're partners now who communicate; Oliver has learned not to unintentionally manipulate people and Felicity wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he so lightly toyed with her emotions).
> 
> And Oliver does say "We both did" implying that she was acting too, maybe? But then I've been questioning myself since there's the whole issue of the syringe...
> 
> Thoughts? Again, please leave a comment if you're inspired. :)


End file.
